1. Field
The present invention relates generally to monitoring systems, and in particular, to a system and method for locating lost or stolen articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and devices have been used to deter theft of articles, and in the event of theft or loss, to enable the recovery of those lost or stolen articles. Article monitoring systems are available that utilize a sensor that is attached to the article. For example, in clothing stores, the sensors are attached to articles of clothing. When the article is moved past a detecting device, an alarm is triggered. These sensors are generally used to deter shoplifting of the articles in stores. However, the sensors are unsuitable for assisting in the recovery of lost or stolen articles. If the sensor is successfully removed from the article or moved past or around the detecting device and subsequently removed from the article, the article is no longer detectable.
Vehicle anti-theft systems and devices have been developed to deter the theft of automobiles. These systems typically include a remote control device, one or more sensors, and an alarm mounted in a vehicle. The sensors are used to monitor the status of openings (e.g., doors and windows) and movement in or near the vehicle. The remote control device is used to arm or disarm the alarm. The alarm, when triggered, makes an audible noise and may flash the vehicle""s lights. The vehicle anti-theft systems are used to deter vehicle theft. However, the vehicle anti-theft systems are unsuitable for assisting in the recovery of vehicles once the vehicle is stolen. A stolen vehicle is typically indistinguishable from other, non-stolen vehicles.
Identification information affixed to an article provides a mechanism for recovering the article in case of loss or theft. For example, many articles, such as electronic devices, automobiles, bicycles, and watches, have a unique serial number that identifies each article. The serial number is typically printed on a sticker and affixed to the article or is directly engraved on the article. If the article is stolen or lost, the serial number can be used to identify the rightful owner of the article. However, it is difficult to detect stolen or lost articles because the serial numbers are typically small and inconspicuous. Furthermore, a thief in possession of a stolen article can easily remove the serial number from the article.
In another example, owners have been known to place identification marks on their articles for identification purposes. The identification marks are typically made in inconspicuous locations on the article. These identification marks are only useful as long as the marks have not been tampered with and the article is recovered. However, these marks, because they are inconspicuous, are unsuitable for assisting in the recovery of the article. Furthermore, a thief in possession of the article can easily remove or obscure the identification mark once it is found.
There exists a need to not only deter the theft of articles, but also enable the recovery of lost or stolen articles. Current methods of deterring theft are unsuitable for enabling the recovery of the article once stolen, and current methods of identifying articles once stolen or lost are too easy to compromise. What is needed is a method for locating lost or stolen articles that is not susceptible to being compromised.
The present invention provides a system and method for locating lost or stolen articles. A security server maintains a lost article registry comprising identification information that identifies lost or stolen articles. The security server also maintains owner preference information that identifies one or more actions to perform if a reported lost or stolen article is located. The security server is coupled to detectors which are located at various locations, such as, by way of example, shopping malls, merchant establishments, gas stations, airports, toll booths, etc. The detectors transmit a request for article identification to the articles that are within range of receiving the transmission.
The articles are each equipped with a short-range transceiver and a unique identification. An owner of an article equipped with such a transceiver may register the article with the security server and, if lost or stolen, may report the article as lost or stolen. The transceiver in the article receives the request for identification transmitted by a detector that is within range and transmits the article identification information to the requesting detector. The detector then communicates with the security server to determine if the particular article has been reported lost or stolen by its owner. If the article was reported lost or stolen, the detector may transmit to the article a command that causes an action to be initiated on the article, such as, by way of example, disabling the article, triggering an alarm on the article, displaying a message on the article, etc. Additionally, location information for the article may be transmitted back to the security server based on the location of the detector detecting the article.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
In one embodiment, a method for reporting article identification information includes: providing, on an article, communication capability to a detector; transmitting article identification information to the detector; receiving owner preference information from the detector; and responsive to receiving owner preference information, initiating an action on the article.
In another embodiment, a method for providing an article security service includes: providing an article registry comprising one or more registered article identification information and associated owner preference information; providing a lost article registry comprising one or more lost article identification information; receiving a first article identification; and responsive to finding the first article identification in the lost article registry, transmitting the associated owner preference information.
In still another embodiment, a security server includes an article registry comprising one or more registered article identification information and associated owner preference information. The security server also includes a lost article registry comprising one or more lost article identification information. The security server further includes a module coupled to the article registry and the lost article registry and operable to receive an article identification information. The module is also operable to determine if the received article information is in the lost article registry and, to retrieve and transmit the owner preference information associated with the received article information in response to finding the received article identification information in the lost article registry.
In yet another embodiment, a security apparatus coupled to an article includes an article identification information operable to uniquely identify the article. The security apparatus also includes a detector communication module coupled to the article identification information and operable to receive a request to transmit the article identification information. The detector communication module is also operable to receive owner preference information, and to trigger an action on the article based on the received owner preference information.
These and other embodiments of the present invention will also become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular embodiment(s) disclosed.